fanon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Weapons (From Onimusha)
They are the most powerful weapons which have with extraordinary capabilities, due of the fact that only higher level weapons can grant the wielder's power. Each elements with Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Ice, and Lightning. And also the most powerful weapons that with all elemental capabilities. Only wielded by Keyblade wielders or any individual had trustworthy and great soul. These weapons can be stored on a Oni Gauntlet, or having a Oni Seal on the Palm. The Oni represented are similar in appearance to their mythological origin: They are beast-like humanoids with horns and wild white hair. These characteristics are often transferred to the human warriors during their Onimusha transformation. And the compare to counterparts of Olympian arsenal before Onimusha. And then before Devil May Cry's Devil Arms. History After Nobunaga is been defeat, absorbed and sealed his demonic souls into Samanosuke's Oni Gauntlet. As during his quest, in the Warring State Era. the fate of Samanosuke Akechi is unknown, until the Oni Council was aware about his fate. So, Jing D. Hayabusa was arrived in this world in different timeline and then he so interesting in those arsenals and re-produce its power. It was meant for the Keyblade wielders to possessed. Jing was searching around Japan to find him, finding him will be difficault, when many generations has passed, if he encountered him and offered to hidden Nobunaga's seal, so that any demon who plot to released him. Wearing a Incognito to blend within Japan without suspecious, unlike Jacques Blanc who wears his modern time attire of his in 2004. Until the Gemma demons who terrorized the village, so he decide to help the people who killing many innocents. Encountered new comrades in arms to defeat the threat. Searching for 'Red Demon' is top priority, so, he will team up with the famed 'Blue Demon' and 'Oni of the Ash' aka Hidoyasu "Soki" Yuki. Questions any of them about the whereabouts of 'Red Demon', so the only location he was looking for, was on Mt. Hiei. Once his task is done, and accomplished saving Japan from Gemma invasion, so he continue his way to where he lives... Once Jing encountered an rumored 'Red Demon' dubbed as Tenkai Nankōbō, after a long search, before hearing a rumor about a red armored man accompany a girl named Arin. With Jing confronted Tenkai and Arin while they are on the journey, and questions him about his true name when he was figure it out about him being the 'Red Demon', and so he did. Tenkai questions him for the reason and purpose. So he replies about granted the power that he had used to wield before Nobunaga's tyranny. So, Tenkai tested Jing's strength to be worthy to wield the power of the Oni. It was intense battle, restless, about seeing him uses his previous weapons each of them during his past adventures. Jing had overwhelmed his strength that even when he had took experience for seeing modern weapons such as guns he had known when meeting first meeting Jacques. After the battle, Tenkai aka Samanosuke respects Jing's strength for being worthy to wielded the power of the Oni. So, he give him the same powers that he wielded in the past. And warn him 'not' to give those weapons in the wrong hands, and only to be wielded in earn trustworthy to wielded that power, but, he told Tenkai about those weapons will be wielded on different role as a Keyblade Wielder, a Master-rank, meaning that those weapons will be useful for apprentices to become one. And so, Samanosuke understands his reason and purpose about there is the threat around the universe that been invaded by darkness. Now, after Jing took the possessions of the Oni weapons that once belongs to Samanosuke is his, but also duplicates and also has the same capabilities. By uses his Keyblade to sealed his own Oni Gauntlet that stored the dark souls of the Demon Lord Nobunaga Oda, told him about his keyblade can sealed anything that relates to the Keyhole. So Samanosuke had grateful and appreciates Jing for sealing, and then he gives the weapons to his under possession. Which he still had the same weapons used to wield if he will needed when the time comes... After he farewell to Samanosuke and Arin happens to be Ako for their safe journey. And so, they part ways, and then he manage to got the possession of the arsenals that he needed. And so...Jing left this world after obtain the power of the Oni... Oni Gauntlet This is the Gauntlet that was given to Samanosuke Akechi in and was created by the power of the council of the twelve Oni Gods. It absorbs souls (see Nature of Souls), gives power to Samanosuke's weapons and changes the color of the orb in its center to match with that of the corresponding weapon, allows him to achieve an Oni Awakening, and is capable of functioning with other Oni items such as the Oni Army Orb. Yagyu Jubei's mystical parentage through Takajo enabled him to use Oni power without the need for the Gauntlet. This was also repeated with Soki, who was revealed to be the reincarnated Oni, God of Darkness. On the other hand, while Samanosuke and Jacques both had Oni Gauntlets, only Samanosuke could become the Ultimate Onimusha. It is likely that Samanosuke was chosen by the twelve Oni gods enabling this, while Jacques was granted power by only one of them, because of this he was only able to transform into one form. Additionally, Jacques' gauntlet began with a red sheen, turning to gold as it gained more power. 556949_201101141103018 Samanosuke's Oni Gauntlet 2.jpg|The Oni Gauntlet in Onimusha 3: Demon Siege 8c1ef1e5 - Samanosuke's Oni Gauntlet.jpg Samanosuke's Oni Gauntlet Level 1 (OM3).PNG Jacques Blanc's Oni Gauntlet and Oni Whip.PNG|Jacques Blanc's Oni Gauntlet Jacques Blanc's Oni Gauntlet and Oni Whip 2.PNG|Jacques' Oni Gauntlet and Whip Jacques' Oni Gauntlet 3.png Jacques' Oni Gauntlet 4.png|Jacques' Oni Gauntlet Level 1 In the third game, Samanosuke had been sent to modern Paris and thus his Gauntlet had reverted back to its original bluish color and all of his previous weapons (Raizan, Enryuu and Shippu) were lost since he was in a different timeline. However, he was able to restore his Gauntlet to its true potential by reabsorbing more souls, regaining new weapons (namely Tenso, Kuga and Chigo). Later, he was able to fuse the power of his Gauntlet with the Gauntlet of his alternate deceased self when he returned to a slightly alternate timeline. This gave him two gauntlets, thus allowing him to achieve his Ultimate Onimusha form. After defeating Nobunaga, he absorbed the Genma Lord's souls. Unlike the souls of other Genma, these were a dark-hollow, green color that gave the Gauntlet and its gem a dark red sheen. This symbolized that the gauntlet had sealed away the essence of the Genma Lord. This was also the reason he had to seal the Gauntlet away. Years later, as the God of Darkness was reincarnated as Soki, Samanosuke lost most of his power as the Onimusha and thus the Oni Gauntlet lost all its potential, turning his hair grey within a short period of time after losing part of the Oni Mystic Power. The only power that remained in the Oni Gauntlet was the sole power of the Genma Lord retained from Nobunaga. In the fourth game, Tenkai/Samanosuke utilized this power against the Genma Army and even achieved an Oni Awakening with it, before it was transferred to Soki. At that point, Nobunaga's power was unsealed in the final duel against the resurrected Fortinbras. This Oni Awakening was a result of the Genma Lord's power since that was the only power left in the Gauntlet, explaining why he wasn't able to use the same moves or the same weapons that he did in the previous games. Oni Army Orb It's an relic for the Oni, capable to summon an army of Oni who fought along side with the bearer against the Genma. Such a Samanosuke Akechi (alternate of the timeline). Before that, the only visible relic of their power was the Oni Gauntlet, which absorbs the souls of demons and controls powerful magic weapons. In Onimusha 3, it was also possible for the Oni to seal an entire army within an orb designed for the gauntlet. The other notable accomplishment of the Oni race is their ability to create temporal distortions, such as portals. Five Elemental Weapons 01. Buraitou '''(舞雷刀 Thunder Dance Sword) The sword's magic attack is a multi-hit combo that is finished by a lighting strike. It is very effective against bosses to cause them to release souls. = Technique(s) = * Tech 1 - is a powerful swing that can knock down enemies with in range. * Tech 2 - is a powerful uppercut followed by a down strike. * Tech 3 - is a 4-swing attack similar to Tech 1, it is effective to push a crowd of enemies away. Buraitou.jpg Buraitou 1-1.PNG Buraitou 1-2.PNG Buraitou 1-3.PNG Buraitou 1-4.PNG Buraitou 1-6.PNG Buraitou 1-7.PNG Buraitou Level 1.PNG Buraitou Level 1 1.PNG 02. '''Hyoujin-Yari (氷刃槍, lit. Ice Blade Spear) This spear's magic is a straight ice attack. It can freeze multiple enemies. 03. Senpumaru (旋風丸 Whirlwind Blade) Like Shippu, Senpumaru can summon forth a whirlwind around Jubei which sucks in and shreds to pieces any enemy caught by it. senpumaru_lv3_by_wolfwind000-d211nfd.png 04. Dokoutsui (土荒槌, lit. Earth Barren Hammer) Jubei leaps and pounds the soil with the hammer, knocking all the enemies in the area down with bursts of dirt. Dokoutsui.png 05. Rekka-Ken, (烈火剣 Raging Fire Sword) It has the power of fire and is the ultimate elemental weapon, dealing the most damage possible with each hit; it's fire magic attack is capable of destroying any enemy in the game with the exception of bosses. Rekka-Ken 2.png Rekka-Ken.png Variants of Elemental Weapons Six Elemental Blades 01. Raizan (雷斬刀, lit. Thunder Slash Blade) Raizan's magic enables it to unleash close range bursts of lighting energy on a single opponent with each strike. 5 times and 6th final strike. 02. Enryuu (炎龍剣, lit. Flame Dragon Sword) The Enryuu is slower than the Raizen but makes up for it with greater attack power. Its magic attacks allows Samanosuke to project a forward blast of fire that strikes all opponents in front of him. 03. Shippuu (疾風丸, lit. Gale Blade) Its magic attack enables Samanosuke to generate a whirlwind around himself by spinning it over his head, enabling him to strike multiple enemies in a full 360 degree range. 04. Tensō (天双刃, lit. Heavenly Pair Edges) Tensho's magic targets only one opponent at a time and only at close range, releasing blasts of holy light with each strike. Dead rising Katana Sword.png ONIMUSHA-3---Akechi-Samanosuke-Hidemitsu-001 1292933613.jpg Samanosuke wielded Tenso.jpg Tenso Wielded 1 - Onimusha 3.PNG Tenso Wielded 2 - Onimusha 3.PNG Tenso Wielded 3 - Onimusha 3.PNG Tenso Wielded 4 - Onimusha 3.PNG Tenso Wielded 5 - Onimusha 3.PNG Tenso Wielded 6 - Onimusha 3.PNG Tenso 1-1.png Tenso 1-2.png Murasame: Tengoku (村雨：天国, Village Rain: Heaven) An single katana compare to Tenso, a pair of swords. It's not as power as the original, its lightweight and able to wield in one or two hands. * The attacks were barrage Attack as the Raizan and only at close range, releasing blasts of holy light with each strike. * The secondary were fling a crescent shape beam of light (two at high level) compare to Kuga, its fast that travels in distance, Noted: Mu 'Alexei' Dengel was giving by C. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, fight after Athrun Dengel runaway. In chapter 65. 05. [http://onimusha.wikia.com/wiki/Kuga Kuga] (空牙刀, lit. Sky Fang Sword) While slower than Tenso, it possesses a greater reach. The Kuga's magic allows Samanosuke to fling a crescent shaped gust of air when swinging the blade (two at high levels). The gust travels a wide distance and is able to strike multiple enemies, but it's unilateral direction limits its field of effectiveness. ONIMUSHA-3---Akechi-Samanosuke-Hidemitsu-005_1292933613.jpg Kuga 0.PNG|Kuga Level 1 Kuga Level 2.png|Kuga Level 2 Kuga 1-1.PNG Kuga 1-2.PNG Kuga 1-3.PNG Kuga 1-4.PNG Kuga 1-5.PNG Kuga 1-6.PNG Kuga 1-7.PNG 06. Chigo It has the power of earth and its magic attack is capable of creating volcanic eruptions, in a manner similar to the earthquakes of the Warhammer Samanosuke.jpg Chigo 0.png|Chigo Level 1 Chigo Level 1.PNG Chigo 1-1.PNG Chigo 1-2.PNG Chigo 1-3.PNG Whip Weapons 01. Oni no Muchi (鬼の鞭, lit. Oni Whip) Oni Whip 1-1.jpg Oni Whip 3.png|Jacques examine the Oni Gauntlet and Whip Oni Whip - Demonstration.PNG|Oni Whip - Demonstration Oni Whip 4.png 02. Enja (炎蛇剣 Flame Serpent Sword) It's magic attack is a flaming slash while in sword mode. 494923_2004-03-24_04-778414_640w - Enja.jpg Onimusha_3-_Demon_Siege_15_large - Enja magic.jpg|Enja's Fire Magic Attack Enja 1.PNG Enja 2.PNG Enja 1-1.png Enja 1-2.png 03. Raisen (雷閃槍Thunder Flash Spear) Its magic enables Jacques to project a wave of lighting bolts that hits all enemies in front of him. Jacque0.jpg Onimusha_3-_Demon_Siege_17_large - Raisen.jpg Onimusha_3-_Demon_Siege_37_large - Raisen.jpg|Raisen Magic Attack Raisen 1-1.PNG Raisen 1-1-1.PNG Raisen 1-1-3.PNG Raisen 1-1-4.PNG Raisen 1-2.png Raisen Level 2.png|Raisen level 2 04. Hyosai (氷砕球 Ice Smasher Sphere) It's magic attack involves Jacques slamming it into the ground, creating a 360 degree eruption of icicles, freezing all surrounding enemies and allowing Jacques to shatter them with one hit. Hyosai 0.png|Hyosai Gfs_41301_2_3.jpg Hyosai 1-1.PNG Hyosai 1-2.PNG Hyosai 1-3.PNG Hyosai 1-4.PNG Hyosai 1-5.PNG Hyosai 1-6.PNG Hyosai 1-7.PNG Hyosai 1-8.PNG 05. Ultimate Whip Ultimate Whip - Onimusha 3.png|Old Image 6570 screenshots 2014-09-15 00001 - Onimusha - Ultimate Whip.jpg Legendary Sword Bishamon Sword (毘沙門剣, bishamonken) * is the ultimate sword bearing the name of the God of War. Its a long two handed sword; the blade is double-edged with curved serrate edges, and also blood runes. The hilt itself had two horns and three orbs; blue green and red. It has extraordinarily high damage that can kill nearly any Genma in one strike. It lacks magic attacks; Instead, it has a special 360 degrees slash which is far more powerful than the normal strike and eliminates most enemies in one hit, even from full health. onimusha_warlords___swords__normal_sword_bishamon__by_teentsuyoi-d882q6l.png Bisamon.png ONIMUSHA-3---Akechi-Samanosuke-Hidemitsu-006_1292933613.jpg Trivia * Those Weapons were based on Onimusha with all series.